1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,542 discloses a conventional connector with a housing into which terminal fittings are insertable. A lock arm projects from the upper surface of the housing. A connection detecting member is arranged above the housing and is movable to a retracted position and a detection position along the upper surface of the lock arm. A shorting terminal is mounted in the connection detecting member. The housing is connectable to a mating housing and the lock arm is deformed down in a connecting process. However, the lock arm returns resiliently when the connecting process is completed and locks the mating housing so that the two housings are held in a connected state.
The connection detecting member is held in the housing with movement prevented before the two housings are connected properly. Movement of the connection detecting member to the detection position is permitted as the housings are connected properly so that a properly connected state of the two housings can be detected.
The shorting terminal shorts the two terminal fittings while the connection detecting member is at the retracted position and is displaced with the connection detecting member to release the two terminal fittings from the shorted state as the connection detecting member reaches the detection position. Thus, the mating housing need not include a releasing rib for releasing the shorted state. However, the connection detecting member is arranged above the lock arm and causes an undesirable enlarging of the connector in a height direction.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to avoid enlargement of a connector in which a shorting terminal is mounted in a connection detecting member.